


happy fourth

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101, Wanna One
Genre: M/M, happy fourth to all my fellow americans, it's really not that great, just a short piece of word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: summary: donghyun and youngmin are taking a vacation in the states during the fourth of july. donghyun is scared of fireworks.warning: this is about as american as you can get it may be super confusing to people who don't live in america or understand what goes on.





	happy fourth

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my fear of fireworks here's this 400 word piece of absolute shit but i love my bnm boys

"youngmin i don't like it."  
donghyun mutters out as he buries his head further into youngmin's chest as another fiery burst of light flashes in the air with a loud bang.

"donghyun don't worry! they won't hurt you."  
youngmin reassures, glancing at the younger who only groans again before peeking at the sky. only to let out another squeak as another bang echoes through the sky.

"they're so loud."  
donghyun says, his voice muffled by youngmin's shirt.

"don't worry. i'll protect you."  
youngmin says as donghyun let's out a snort.

"since when did you get so unbearably cheesy?"  
donghyun asks as youngmin laughs.

"ever since you started being a complete scaredy cat."  
youngmin says, earning him a smack on the chest from donghyun.

"they're loud and scary!"  
donghyun exclaims as youngmin laughs again.

"they are if you're a whimp."  
youngmin says as donghyun smacks him again.

"they're scary if you're a normal human being!"  
donghyun yells again as youngmin raises his eyebrows at the younger.

"please, i assure you most of the human population is not scared of fireworks."  
donghyun says as youngmin shakes his head.

"no i'm pretty sure it's just the small part of the human population that are complete and utter wusses like you."  
youngmin assures as donghyun shakes his head.

"and look, you can't even be that scared of them. they're already over."  
youngmin says as he and donghyun glance at the sky where, indeed no more fireworks are.

"wow."  
donghyun says eyes still glued on the sky.

"yeah wow."  
youngmin says as donghyun throws him a glance.

"you're not even looking at the sky!"  
donghyun exclaims as he meets youngmin's gaze.

"no but i'm looking at even better view."  
youngmin says, eyes still glued on donghyun's.

"you're such a sap."  
donghyun says, knocking youngmin on his shoulder.

"but i'm you're sap."  
youngmin says, pressing a quick kiss onto donghyun's lips who smiles into the quick kiss.

"yes. yes you are."  
donghyun says smiling.

"happy fourth of july donghyun."  
youngmin says smiling.

"we're not even american idiot."  
donghyun says laughing before smiling back at youngmin.

"but happy fourth of july."


End file.
